The Story of Skyler Jackson
by christisrisen
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get married and have a daughter. All goes well until they introduce Skyler to the world of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

How would you like it if one day your mom and dad just decided to tell you that Greek and Roman mythology was real? That it played a major part in our lives? And that their mother or father was a god? You wouldn't be too happy right? Well that's how I get to feel right now.

My name is Skyler Jackson. I am the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My mom says that I look like a mixture of both of my parents. I have curly blond hair and vivid green eyes. I have the brains of my mom( and grandma's apparently), and the "powers" of my dad. I'm not even sure that I have these "powers", but my parents are. Here's how it all started.

"Skyler," my mom called from somewhere downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come down? Your father and I want to talk to you."

When I got downstairs, my dad looked stressed and my mom looked a little worried. I could hear them whispering.

"Should we tell her?" my dad asked.

"She is twelve, and she will have to go to camp soon," my mom responded.

My mind was bursting with questions. What camp? Tell me what? Why do I have to be twelve?

"We need to tell you something very important," my dad started. "We need you to be serious about it. Remember, we would never lie to you."

My dad looked like he was trying to speak, but before he could say anything, I cut him off by saying "If you're going to explain what's going on, could you please get on with it?"

My parents looked at each other and nodded.

"It is time." They said in a creepy voice.

When they finished explaining everything, I was pretty ticked off. I mean, after twelve years, now they explain that they were the son or daughter of a greek god/ goddess? And all of the weird animals I see, that they are actually monsters! It's just not fair! The worst part of the whole thing is that I was planning on having a relaxing summer. Go to the pool, visit a few libraries. And now I have to go to some stupid summer camp and learn about greek myths. NOT COOL!

"Calm down Skyler," my dad tells me. "Camp Half- Blood isn't that bad. You go rock-climbing, do archery, sword- fighting, canoeing, Pegasus riding, and other fun stuff."

Now it's starting to sound better. I'm an adventure girl. I love high risk stuff.

"All right, I'll go."

"Good, we're leaving tonight."

Tonight? Yikes. I didn't realize that we would be leaving so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you like it so far? Remember, reviews are always welcome!**

Chapter 2

I'm all packed. We started driving about an hour ago. We live near the tip of Long Island, so the drive won't be that long. Apparently the camp is at the tip of the island. We suddenly stop in front of a huge strawberry field. I don' see anything at first, but then I notice a huge blue house on the side of a cliff with tons of cabins. Even from here, it looks like paradise. I notice giant pine tree right next to me. It must be Thalia's tree. Then I see a centaur trotting down to us. This must be the Chiron dude that my dad talked about.

"Percy, Annabeth, it's been a long time since I last saw you two," Chiron shouts.

My mom and dad run up to him and I decide that I might as well go too.

"Ah," the old centaur says as I draw near. "I'm assuming that this child belongs to you two?"

"Yup," my dad says. "This is Skyler. Skyler, this is Chiron."

"Hi," I say. "Can I go see the rock-climbing wall now?"

Chiron starts to chuckle. It looks really weird seeing a half- horse, half- man chuckle. It's like half his body is shaking and half of his body remains still. Anyway, he signals for a satyr to come over.

"Jerry, can you take Skyler and show her around camp?" Chiron asks. "Make sure you show her the rock- climbing wall."

I turn to my parents to say goodbye, and I see both of them gaping at Jerry, the satyr. Jerry looks a bit uncomfortable so my dad breaks the silence.

"You look just like another satyr, Grover," he says. "Do you know him?"

"Actually," Jerry responds. "He's my dad."

"Is he here?" my dad asks.

"Yeah, he's probably in the forest with my mom."

My parents go with Chiron to the big house to "discuss" things, and I go with Jerry for a tour around camp. We start up a conversation as we walk to the rock-climbing wall.

"So you're Skyler Jackson," he starts. "Daughter of the great Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

_Great_ Percy and Annabeth Jackson? Hmmm. But all I said was "Yup."

I notice a satyr that looks about my parent's age and a tree nymph walking towards us. Jerry catches me looking at them and starts to walk towards them.

"Those are my parents, Grover and Juniper." He says. "Your dad was really good friends with my dad."

When we catch up with them, Jerry introduces me.

"Hey mom, dad." He says. "This is Skyler Jackson."

Both of them gasped, and I grinned. Grover broke the silence.

"You were so little when we last saw you," he started. " You're twelve now, right?"

"Yup," I said. "My parents are in the big house if you want to talk to them.

They raced off to find my parents and Jerry and I continued towards the rock-climbing wall. Suddenly he stopped. I looked up and saw the rock-climbing wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while- I have lots of homework and tons of exams….yuck. I'll try to get a chapter done this weekend, but no promises. Sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay- as I said in the author's note, I have tons of homework. Thanks for the reviews though!**

Chapter 3

I gasped as I looked up at the climbing wall before me. It's better than any other cliff I have ever seen or climbed! I noticed that Jerry had started laughing at my expression. I scowled at him then took a step forward, wanting to try to climb the cliff. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You shouldn't go on today, it's getting dark," he said.

I shrugged and started back the way we came. Suddenly I heard a loud bell coming from the picnic tables.

Jerry cursed and started running.

"We're going to be late for dinner!" he called back. "Come on!"

When we got to the picnic tables, I found my parents surrounded by campers. From the looks of it, they were all asking questions.

"Is it true that you beat the Clazmonian Sow single handedly?" one camper asked.

"Did you really beat Kronos with only a knife?"

The questions continued until Chiron made them all sit down. I sat with my parents at the Poseidon table. Chiron banged his hoof against the floor for attention.

"Campers, I have two announcements," he started. "The first is that two of our old campers and their daughter have joined us tonight. Please welcome Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and their daughter Skyler."

The campers all started cheering. After about a minute, Chiron tapped his foot again.

"My second announcement is that we have a game of capture the flag tonight. The Athena cabin will be allying with Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter, while Ares will be allying with Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. The minor gods and goddesses will be neutral and helping both sides."

This set off another round of cheering while the campers went back to their cabins to get geared up for the game.

I went with my parents to the weaponry near the Athena cabin to pick out a weapon. As soon as we got there, I spied a celestial bronze dagger about 12 inches long with a leather scabbard. I fell in love with it immediately.

"Are we going to be neutral or allying with the Athena cabin?" I asked my mom.

"Since I'm a daughter of Athena, I 'm going to help out their cabin, but you can help whoever you want."

I decided to go neutral and pop in and out of the game, since this was my first time playing it. My dad quickly explained the rules, and we headed into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news! With Hurricane Sandy hitting Pennsylvania, schools are closed today and tomorrow! Bad news- I'm going to lose power in about an hour so I have to type fast.**

Chapter 5

My mom sent me in the direction of the creek.

"You're going to be border patrol," she explained. "It's a relatively easy task. Just stop anyone that comes down your way."

With that she took off, heading in the direction of the offensive campers. She was going to go after the flag.

My dad came up from behind me.

"What your mom didn't tell you is that almost all of the campers are going to come after you to see if you're as good as your parents," he said. "Don't worry about it. Your mom did the same thing to me during my first capture the flag game. Plus, I've seen you fight during your karate lessons- you'll do fine!"

After his little speech, he ran off to catch up with my mom. He had decided to ally with the Athena cabin as well. At the same time, my mom had convinced me to ally with them instead of go neutral.

I heard a conch bell sound and figured that the game had started.

Almost immediately, I heard footsteps and twigs snapping coming in my direction. All of the sudden, an Ares camper surged out of the woods towards me. As she lunged, my battle instincts kicked in. I ducked then lunged, and repeated the process multiple times. As she came charging again, I managed to trip her. She fell into the creek. As she struggled to get up, I hit her on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword, and she was out cold.

"Anyone else?" I yelled. I knew that I had an audience when I was fighting. No one stepped out, but I heard twigs snapping as they backed away.

All of the sudden, I heard cheering and a conch bell sound as our team brought the flag over the creek. My dad and Grover stepped out of the woods, both with huge grins on their faces.

"You were amazing!" my dad exclaimed.

He turned to Grover and said, "Did you see how she fought that Ares camper? She was like bam, slash, bang, and then asked if anyone else wanted to fight!"

Despite how exhausted I was, I managed to smile at them.

"That was even better then when your dad fought Clarisse!" Grover exclaimed.

"Oh please don't bring that up," a voice said.

As she stepped out of the shadows, I noticed she was huge. She had to be an old Ares camper. My mom stepped out with her.

"Look what I found guarding the flag," my mom said.

My dad grinned at her. "We haven't seen you for a while Clarisse."

Clarisse grunted in reply. Then she seemed to notice that I was there and scowled at me. "That was my kid you skewered," she said. "Don't expect her to go so easy on you next time."

With that said, she walked away.

My mom looked at me with new respect in her eyes. "Nice," she said. "From what I heard, you did even better then Percy during his fight with Clarisse."

When I stepped out of the creek, I almost fainted with exhaustion. My parents decided it was time to head back to the cabins to sleep. I went with them.


End file.
